remotheredfandomcom-20200214-history
Arianna Gallo
"I JUST WANTED A FAMILY!" '-Arianna's floating corpse to Rosemary '''Arianna Felton '(née '''Gallo)' '''is the wife of Richard Felton and the adoptive mother of Celeste. Arianna is one of the supporting characters in [[Remothered: Tormented Fathers|''Remothered: Tormented Fathers]] and one of the key characters who knows the truth of Celeste's disappearance. Biography Before being wed to Richard, Arianna's maiden name was Gallo. The two were introduced by their parents, the resulting relationship being an arranged marriage that neither Richard nor Arianna were content with. After the adoption of their daughter Celeste, the two finally had something to bond over and their relationship became stronger for it. However, after Celeste's disappearance in 1971, Richard and Arianna were divided, leaving their marriage in a state of ruin. After Rosemary was let inside the manor, she questioned Gloria about Arianna. Gloria mentions that she had met Mrs. Felton only a few times, noting that she is usually out or locked away in her room listening to the same song repeatedly. She sees the turmoil that Celeste's disappearance has caused, and the rift that it has created between them. When Rosemary meets Dr. Felton, she notes that he still receives his disability pensions due to Arianna being the beneficiary, since she takes care of Mr. Felton when Gloria is off. Richard revealed that their marriage was more of a business-type than love until Celeste came along and brought their marriage together. After Rosemary's investigation in Celeste's room, she finds a recorder hidden inside the cabinet's shelf, filled with recordings of Celeste about the events that happened when she returned to the manor. It is discovered that Arianna had helped Celeste to run away back in 1971, during which time she slept in Celeste's room almost every night and began eating and speaking less. When Celeste returned, both she and Arianna were locked away and forbidden to leave the villa. Eventually, Arianna began to stop eating or talking at all, slipping into a catatonic state. In her final conversation with Celeste, she told her about an escape route through the attic, the only place still without bars on the windows. Not having the strength to escape, Arianna succumbs to death lying in Celeste's bed, walled off and forgotten. There was a note left by Jennifer on the Felton's bed of a picture of the Cristo Morente, with a message written on the back, from Arianna. She wrote that she saw someone on the field survived during the fire, the Ashmann's daughter, followed Celeste home which Richard sees that this was a divine sign and seeks revenge of the prototype no.2 of Phenoxyl. She mentions the Ashmann's daughter managed to have the full ability to control the moths and convinced Richard to lock her in Celeste's room. She regrets that she didn't take action about the situation and stopped Richard and Albert when she had the chance. In her final moments before she forgets, she says that Cortisone can still blind them.. it can kill the-! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters